Hermetically sealed containers incorporating twist-off access closures or caps with unitary grip tabs are known in the art. See, for example, the containers disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,068,148 to Weiler and U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,413 to Weiler et al.
A particular advantage associated with these types of containers is that the access closure can easily be removed from the top of the container simply by grasping the tab of the closure and then twisting and snapping the closure from the container. This invention is directed to making the access closure for these containers substantially childproof.